The Fall Of GCorp Part 2 of the Blood Trilogy
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: Hwoarang, under influence of his second personality and the Devil, has turned into a mass murderer, desperate for power over the world. The only people standing in his way, the Zaibatsu's investigative team, his best friends. Please r&r and read Blood 1st


HELLOOOOOOOOO~ so anyway, here it is. Part 2! basically, hwo's a freaking mad serial killer... and Jin and the rest got to stop him from... TAKING OVER DA WURLDDDDDD hehehe~ yeah that was lame, i know... troll. anw, enjoy.

_**disclaimer~~~ **_**PEOPLE, I DON'T  OWN TEKKEN...** If i did, Hwoarang would rule the game (f-yeah)... and since i added certain mentions of DN... ** I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE EITHER **cause if I did, Near would have died and Mello would rule the world~ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

oh i'm ranting now... kk here's the story~

**Prologue **

The brunette blinked her eyes open. Where was she? Some sort of hotel room. The chains on her hands and feet prevented her from leaving the room and she was unable to call for help because of the duct tape on her mouth. All she could do was squirm uncomfortably on the ground. She felt a strong hand tugging her hair, making her face him. For the first time, she got a good look at her kidnapper. He looked ordinary, with blazing red hair and brawny features. One thing caught her attention though. His eyes. It was not the hatred, anguish, despair, anger and other conflicting emotions she could see in them. It was just them. Since when did people have glowing eyes the colour of blood?

"Tell me everything about the G-corp. Everything you know," he instructed. The woman whimpered at the sight of his teeth. They were so sharp... Like a... Devil's... The kidnapper ripped the duct tape of her mouth roughly. She was sure that her lips were bleeding. "I know nothing..." she gasped. He took out a knife. "You can tell me... You will live, I promise and no one will know you told me anything. I give you my word," he assured her. The woman was desperate. Since he promised and she wanted to live, she told him everything. When he was satisfied, he smirked, "Sorry, I don't keep promises," and with that, he gagged her. No one heard her scream.

**JIN POV**

"That makes it five victims," Steve sighed. I stared at the photos carefully. "They're all working in G-Corp?" I asked. Xiao nodded. "They were stabbed in right in the heart. No signs of torture. But after they were killed, the letters 'BT' were carved on every body. Might be the killer's trademark," she explained. BT... Could it be Blood Talon...? I looked at the photos again. "Lili," I called. "Does this handwriting look familiar to you?" Lili stared at the picture and gasped, "Now that you mentioned it... It does look very much like Rang's..." As I suspected. "That's dumb. Rang should know that we would recognize his handwriting!" Steve insisted. "He could be framed," Lars suggested. "Or more likely, he wants us to know its him," I pointed out. There they come again. Those questioning looks. Why can't they see it? Okok. I get it. I'm a genius. Mwahaha… Whatever. "He's obviously challenging us," I replied. "But this isn't sufficient evidence to arrest him. No other evidences were spotted in the crime scenes," Alisa reported. Well, duh. He doesn't want to get caught.

People have asked me why I took an interest to this case. The Zaibatsu, after all, was not a police force, nor was it directly involved in the case. The G-Corp staff could take care of themselves. But I could not just leave it to the police. If Hwoarang really was the one behind this, he's going to end up outsmarting them like how he had done to the police in the past as a gang leader and also to everyone else when he was in the Korean SpecOps. It was a personal case anyway. He would not be doing this if Steve hadn't shot him. So now, I know the mastermind, though only 48% sure but anyway, what's his motive? Vengeance. Desperation to prove his worth but to who... To me? To us? To everyone against him? Or maybe even the world? Why? We already know he's strong. Rang, this doesn't add up…

I stood up. "I need more information on Hwoarang." "We have no idea where he is. He changed his number and if he really is the killer, he changes hotels quite frequently," Steve explained. "They're all high-class hotels. Where does he get the money?" I wondered aloud. "Jin, I thought you were his best friend... But still, a girlfriend would know more. I'm 90% positive he's getting them from street fights," Lili smirked, flipping her hair snobbishly, sounding more like herself. "Where's the remaining 10%?" Xiao asked. "An accomplice. Someone might be assisting him. But I doubt so," Lars sighed. "I have traced the top two most popular street fighting arenas. Knowing Hwoarang, he'll most probably go to Sukai," Alisa explained. Alisa transmitted her findings to our computers. "Sukai, their motto there is 'The sky is the limit' and the fighters there are basically labeled as the best in town..." Xiao read out. Lili continued, "The top two fighters have never met in a match before. They only appeared two weeks ago. One's called Blood... The other's Blood Talon... Well, that's obviously him. It doesn't make sense. He's like practically telling us he's the murderer. Does he want to get caught?"

That's it... He wants to get caught. Was I wrong in the start? Maybe, just maybe, he hasn't been cured... Maybe... He still has Blood in him. The possessed one is Blood, not Hwoarang. Through all this, could Hwoarang be indirectly be helping us with this case? "I'm thinking that he still has spilt personality and the Blood part is killing while Hwoarang is helping us?" Lars suggested. "It doesn't make sense for him to do all this. He's too smart for that." Good. If Lars is sharing my theory, it must be right. "So that means that Blood is possessed by the Devil, not Hwoarang!" Steve realized. "Damn. That's bad. All the anger and hatred in Blood will be enhanced by Devil!" Lili sighed. "Yeah... By the way Jin, could Hwoarang be doing this cause he wants the G-corporation? Maybe he's killing them after he interrogates them to get information and then he tried to get to the head?" Xiao suggested. Of course! That was his plan. His motive. His aim. The G-corp. Then the Zaibatsu... It's just basically the stereotypical view of a villain. He wants to rule the world. Well, Blood wants. Damn, that's real lame. I guess he's tired of watching me do it. And maybe... Just maybe, his biggest enemy isn't me but himself.

**HWO/BLOOD POV**

It was a good thing I had Master's Japan apartment key. At least I have a place to stay now. I hope everything's going according to plan. I poured myself a glass of wine and recapped. Okay, now, Jin should be thinking that I have two personalities: Blood who's killing the G-corporation workers and Hwoarang who's trying to help him to catch Blood. Wrong. I don't. As far as I can tell, Hwoarang is dead. He died the moment the bond was created between him and the devil through Kazuya. Though unwilling, he had sold his soul to the devil, unknowingly too. Good. So now they'll go easy on me. They should have gone as far as finding my source of income. Sukai. I made it obvious for them to find both my identities there, used two so that it would not be so obvious. As for my aim, I don't know if they had found it already or not. My vengeance. People who looked down on me and mocked at me… Hah. Let's see who gets the last laugh… You all can watch your world crumble… Power. That's all I want. HAHAHAHAH. And now… it's time for my sixth murder.

Ok time to hack into the hotel's database. So at 12 am, all security cameras will be disabled until 1.30 am. That gives me an hour and a half to get a room, take my target there, interrogate, kill and escape. Target's name is Kiyomi Takada **(a/n: told you there'll be more Death Note… hehe… I love that anime too much…)** aged 35, G-Corporation's secretary. She should be able to tell me who the new head is. The rest of them know him or her as L **(this has nothing to do with death note… mere coincidence)**. L, huh? If that person's from KOIFT, it has got to be Leo or Lee... Or Lili. No, that's impossible. Lili won't want the G-corporation… She'd rather have the Zaibatsu… As for Lee and Leo, they have had issues with the G-Corporation since as long as I could remember. 80% chance, it's Lee, I bet you. Just to make sure I don't end up killing any innocent people who aren't involve in the company, I did investigations to confirm my suspicions. This last victim is all I need.

I stopped drinking my wine and stared outside. Lili... I felt my heart race and my palms started sweating. Impossible. All feelings for her should be gone. I closed my eyes and leaned on the window. One scene played in my head. Lili, coming into my room and I was there, sitting naked on the floor, covered by a blanket. That was the last time I had a proper conversation with her. Thought it was almost like we were breaking up. Does Lili even know that I still love her? Wait... No. I don't love her. That's impossible... No no no. I can't. I washed my face and stared at the mirror in the toilet. "You're still there, aren't you? You're not dead yet, Hwoarang." From the back of my mind, I heard a faint voice agreeing with me. Damn... Love… A weakness… Lili's working for the Zaibatsu now… I'm going to have to kill her soon, when I start working to get the Zaibatsu. If I do love her, would it even be possible?

I took out my old phone. I had no idea what had gotten into me. I dialed Lili's number and listened to the ringing tone. "Hello? Who's this?" I heard a recognizable voice. "Don't you check the caller ID at all?" I chuckled. "Hell, I'd recognize your voice anywhere!" she gasped. "Hwoarang? What the... Sorry I was sleeping and didn't check the Caller ID but fuck that. What's going on? Dude, you gotta stop. EVERYTHING you're doing... Just please... Don't continue..." she pleaded. I remained silent, all along expecting this lecture but I didn't mind. I wasn't calling to really talk, I just needed her voice... And to propose a break-up… Lili must have realized that I wasn't really interested in her ranting. "Okay. You're not calling to talk about this... So what's up?" she asked. "Nothing really. Wanted to hear your voice. I hope you've haven't forgotten me yet," I sighed. "How can I? I'm working on your case!" she insisted. "Lili, you know what I mean," I sighed again. There was a long silence that start to make me worry. Wait a second, why am I worrying? "I still love you," she replied firmly. I beamed, "Good. Now'll I won't look like a fool telling you this. Lili, I want you to... Forget me..." I heard her gasp but I was not going to let let her ask anything. I hung up immediately.

"You idiot, what'd you do that for?" Hwoarang in my head asked me. "Nothing... Just so... You would leave," I smirked. I could feel his presence fading. I knew he wasn't fully gone but as long as he doesn't get in my way I'm fine. I went back to going through my plan. It was simple. I chloroform her and carry her to the hotel, pretending to be her boyfriend and that she was so drunk that she fell unconscious. I get a room and by 1.30am, I got to get all the information I need from her and kill her. The only worry I have is whether she'll talk. If she was the heck-care kind of person, who just wants to stay alive, it makes it easier. If she was the loyal kind, I'd be in trouble. If she really was the loyal type, one and a half hours of investigation would be insufficient. Let's just wait and see.

**JIN POV**

We all stared at Lili. "Well, Lili. He called you yesterday, didn't he?" Lars asked her. Lili's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she gasped. "Easy. I have been observing all your phone calls and messages, not the content, no worries. It's not that I'm doubting all of you but safety precautions. Lars is observing mine so all of you can rest assured," I replied. "Now, Lili... Please tell us the content of your conversation with our suspect." "I don't want to talk about it," she snapped. I gave her a knowing look. If she doesn't reveal anything that could justify what she has done, we would have to convict her of aliasing with the suspect. Lili burst into tears. "I really don't want to talk about this... But... Fine. I love him, with all my heart. You all know that. Who does he think he is? He called me in the middle of the night and told me he wanted me to forget him!" she wailed. A break-up call, huh? I didn't see that coming though I should have expected it. Moreover the call was less than three minutes, perfect duration for a break-up. It didn't make sense though. Hwoarang would never break-up with Lili, unless he found someone else, which I doubt. A mass murderer like him would not have the time to flirt. Just like me, everyone was satisfied with Lili's explanation. "It's for the good of the both of you that he did that, Lili. We are enemies now, don't forget that," Alisa reminded her. Lili nodded and dried her tears. "Jin... The Hwoarang we know... He's never gonna come back, is he?" she asked. I turned to her. How am I supposed to answer that? There's a high chance he's gone for good. Now, there's only some psychopath serial killer around. Lili understood my silence. "I see... I'll try my best not to let my feeling interfere in this," she promised.

Steve's phone beeped and he took it out. His groan caught my attention. "Damn, there's another murder." That was quick, Hwoarang. I see, you want to finish this off faster... "Well, I guess we gotta start working faster too... We first need to find where he is accommodating. I have this strange feeling telling me that he isn't staying in those hotels or else he'd have been caught," Lars voiced out. There are many possibilities. He could have rented out, he could be living on the streets or he could have bought a house for himself. "I have a hunch. Hwoarang once told me that Baek owns a small apartment here in Japan and that he has the key. I don't know where it is though," Lili told us. "Xiao, go call Baek. Get the address from him. You can also ask Baek more about Hwoarang's past. I want to know if he had have this ailment since young," I instructed. Xiao nodded and left the room. "Alisa, get me the photos from the crime scene," I ordered.

I noticed the usual method of killing, with the trademark BT there. Hwoarang, you're so predictable. I realized who the victim was. The secretary of the G-Corp... He has reached that far already huh? The next target he has might be Lee himself. "Lili, Alisa. Go to Sukai and interrogate the people there... Lars, I think you better escort them," I requested. The three nodded and left, leaving me with Steve. The look on Steve's face said it all. He had something to discuss with me alone. "Spit it out," I murmured. "I'm not sure if I'm right or if this makes sense but what if Rang doesn't have his split personality and maybe Blood wants us to think that he does so that we won't be too hard on him?" he suggested. "He isn't himself at all. No matter what, Hwoarang would NEVER break up with Lili. He'd rather kill himself!" I nodded. Steve's got my point. Maybe Blondie's not such a dumb idiot after all. "So Jin... What now?" he asked. I shrugged. The only way I could think of to end all this was to kill Blood, which would also lead to the death of Hwoarang.

Xiao ran in. "JINNNN! You were right! He did suffer from this at a young age. When Hwoarang was 5, his father suddenly went berserk because his mother left him for another guy. His father used to come home late every night, drunk, and he'll start hitting Hwoarang! His grandmother could do nothing to stop his dad. That's why Blood appeared. The anger he had due to his mother and the fear he had of his father created another personality. Hwoarang has always been an emotionally weak person so it was easy for Blood to take over. When he was eight, Hwoarang actually hit his father back. He started beating up his dad. Well, actually it was Blood who did it. His father fell and hit his head on the glass table, causing his death. Hwoarang fainted and when he woke up he had no memory of the incident. His grandmother told the police that it was an accident and that his father fell to his death. Baek was the man's best friend and he became Hwoarang's guardian. He was the one who found out that Hwoarang had multiple personality disorder. Hwoarang never knew about his condition!" she was bursting with excitement. I nodded. "Address?" Xiao passed me a piece of paper. I smirked. Tonight, it'd all end.

**HWO/BLOOD POV**

"Where the hell am I?" my next victim, Lee Chaolan, groaned. The current head of G-Corporation is now in my hands. I sniggered. "Welcome, Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you again. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I greeted. Lee's eyes widened. "Hwoarang? Blood? Err... Whoever the fuck you are... Let me go!" he ordered, with fear in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if Jin had warned him of me. "Sorry, can't do that," I replied, fingering the dagger in my hands. "After I kill you, I'd get the G-corp all to myself. Anyone who object, shall be murdered. After that, I'll get the Zaibatsu. Then I'll show the world my worth..." Lee looked at me. "Why?" Lee asked, wide eyed. "I... Am sick and tired of not being the best... There's always, someone who is better than me, stronger, smarter, cooler... I'm never the best-" "I disagree," Lee cut me off. I looked at him questioningly. "You've proven your worth to all the KOIFT fighters already... No one was willing to fight you; Blood or Hwoarang," he continued. Was he just trying to make me happy so that I'll let him go? "Thank you Lee. For that, I'll make sure you don't suffer when you die since I have got to kill you anyway," I smirked, pulling out my pistol and shooting him right in the head. I craved "BT" on his body and threw it aside. Now what? Baek called me and told me that Xiao had enquired about me and also asked for his Japan apartment address. Fuck. How'd they find out? Damn my plan was supposed to be perfect.

KNOCK KNOCK

I yawned and sat on the chair facing the door, pulling out my pistol and pointing it to the door.

KNOCK "Open up, Hwoarang... Blood... Whatever your name is..."

Steve... "You've got a gun, Fox. Just shoot the fucking doorknob," I replied. "You asked for it," he growled back and shot the doorknob. The door was kicked open. What the hell? Seriously, this isn't some fucking movie for you to be all, dramatic and crap. "Hwoarang! Drop your gun!" he ordered. I snarled, clicking the gun. The rest of his team came in after him, Lars, Jin, Xiao Yu, Alisa and Lili. "Put the gun down or we will shoot!" Lars instructed. I looked at them. Damn, think Blood, think. Was there anyway out of this...? I could let Hwoarang take over but he'll most probably surrender. "Blood... We don't want to do this..." Jin said while tightening his grip on the trigger. "Well, then, don't. Anyway, I've killed so many people, what makes you think I won't be able to kill all of you?" I smirked smugly. "Because you won't?" Lili weakly suggested while pointing her gun away. Play along... Blood, just fucking play along. I sighed and put down my gun. "Do you guys want a drink or something?" I asked, heading to the kitchen. "So you can poison it, no thanks," Lars replied. "Do I look like a fucking pharmacy to you? I kill with weapons, not chemicals and hell, there isn't even rat poison in this place," I replied, pulling out some cola from the fridge. "I thought we're supposed to arrest you?" Xiao wondered. I chuckled and threw to Steve a can, which he caught perfectly. "I'm being hospitable, my dear friend. Anyway, you've already got me cornered..." I explained. "Hey guys, could you please give us a moment? You could do something with the corpse, meanwhile," Lili murmured. Jin nodded and the rest of them went to check on the body.

"Is there anywhere we can have some privacy?" Lili groaned. "The bedroom," I stated matter-of-factly as I sipped my cola, "but...-" "That will do," she snapped. "So what's up?" I asked after leading her into the room. "We need to talk..." she replied, closing the door. Well, duh. I sighed and look at her questioningly. Lili bit her lip and hesitated before stepping closer to me and pinning her lips on mine. She pulled away from the kiss embarrassed and asked, "Is he in there somewhere?" "Yes," I whispered. "So now... You have no feelings for me?" I pulled her into a embrace. "I didn't say that," I replied. Lili was burying her face in my shirt. I could feel it getting wet. As I was quietly listening to her sobs while leaning my chin on her head, something in me snap. Suddenly, I didn't want the name Blood anymore. I didn't want the G-Corp, the Zaibatsu, I wanted nothing. I just wanted Lili. All those murder cases... Why did I even do them. Damn I felt disgusted. There was blood on shirt and hands... I shouldn't even be touching Lili like this... Lili pulled away and looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes widened and she gasped, "Hwoarang?" I tilted my head. "What is it?" She beamed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room while cheering, "He's back! He's back!" Everyone else looked at us. "Who's back?" Xiao asked. "Hwoarang..." Jin answered. Wait, what?

JIN'S POV

He's back. It was obvious. His eyes were not blazing red anymore. They were back to his usual hazel colored ones. Lili must have triggered something in him to snap, causing Hwoarang to overcome Blood. "I don't understand..." Hwoarang murmured. "Jin, does he know about his ailment?" Lili asked. I shook my head. "Ailment? Wait... What's going on?" Hwoarang asked, terrified. I pulled out Lee's body. "Do you remember killing him?" I enquired. "Yes... Though the memory is kinda fuzzy... I only remember shooting him. Don't ask me why I did it," Hwoarang replied. "What about the break-up call? Do you remember breaking up with Lili?" He shook his head. I smiled. "What was the most recent memory you have that's still fresh?" I asked.

Hwoarang's body tensed and he turned red. "I don't want to talk about that..." he groaned. "OOOOOO~ SO YOU DID GET RAPED BY KAZUYA!" Xiao squealed. Hwoarang reddened even more. "Shut up!" he snapped. The atmosphere started livening up as Hwoarang become more like himself. "Hwoarang! I thought you were gay for ME!" Steve groaned, "but you went for someone twice our age!" Hwoarang sighed, "Steve, you know I won't betray you." Everyone giggled. Hwoarang may be back to his jovial self but we never know when Blood would return. I got to tell Hwoarang everything and arrest him before that happens.

"Hwo... When that happened, you unintentionally signed the contract with the devil," I explained. His eyes widened. "And to make matters worse, you have Multiple Personality Disorder..." Lars continued. Hwoarang backed away. "You mean... I'm crazy? I'm like a fucking madman? Are you guys gonna send me to some lunatic asylum?" he panicked. "Rang! Chill. It's true that you're mentally ill but we got to keep you for investigations!" Steve pointed out. Hwoarang flopped onto his couch. "Why me...?" he wondered. "I'm thinking it's because you're weak," Alisa replied. Hwoarang stared at her and smirked. "Guess so." Lili leaned against him comfortingly, which he took no notice of. "So what're you waiting for Kazama? Do it. Arrest me, take me to the fucking madhouse or whatever," he growled, standing up. "Hwo..." Lili whispered, jumping up and hugging him from the back. "Are you really going to turn yourself in so easily? Do you want to be sentenced to death you idiot? Do something! Fight back!" Hwoarang chuckled. "Your emotions are messing with your head, Lil. Listen to yourself, won't you? It doesn't make any sense," Steve snorted. Lili tightened her grip around Hwoarang. My heart went out to them. This was probably the last night they had together. "Hey... Steve, Lars, Alisa, you guys go on ahead. Take Lee to the Zaibatsu. I want an autopsy to be done. Xiao, Lili and I'll stay here," I ordered. The three of them nodded and half-dragged, half-carried my uncle's body out.

Lili looked at me with confused eyes. "I figured you two need one last night together. Run along now. Have fun in the bedroom," I grinned. Lili blushed. "W-What... Are you... Trying to imply? WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Lili stammered, letting go of Hwoarang and stepping in front of me with anger in her eyes. "Calm down Lili," Hwoarang whispered in her ear as he wrapped and arm around her waist to pull her back against him. Lili blushed madly, making Xiao and I laugh. "Come on then," Hwo smirked and dragged her to the room.

Xiao was giggling uncontrollably beside me, making me smile. She looked really cute when she does that. "Hey Xiao, I'm bored. What do you suppose we do now?" I asked her. Xiao looked at me with wide eyes and shrugged. I turned away from her and pulled out a ring... Should I do it now? Propose to her? "Hey Jin..." she called. I turned around and got to my knees. "Xiao... Will you marry me?"

**Epilogue **

The red headed Korean wrapped his hands around his knees and stared at the sleeping blonde snuggling beside him. "Do it..." That voice... The red head shook his head. "Do it, Hwoarang..." the voice repeated. He gritted his teeth. No. He wasn't the murderer. He wasn't the one who had massacred all the G-Corporation staff to get information. He wasn't the wanted man who is being chased by the whole world. Not him. Blood. But Blood... That annoying voice in his head... It was part of him. Another personality... Another, him... Hwoarang felt his head spin. No... No no no.. He can't let Blood take over in this emotional battle... But Hwoarang, physically powerful he was, was basically the emotionally weakest man to ever walk the face of this earth. There's no way he could win Blood. No way. He felt all the anger and hatred coming back. The love, composure and calmness in him was being replaced by a torrent of negative emotions. He felt his eyes blaring up. As he looked into the blade of his knife, the red eyes of his reflection stared back. He smirked. Blood was back. The blonde stirred in her sleep as he pulled away from her grasps and kneeled beside her. She turned to face him, rubbing her closed eyes. He raised the knife, ready to plunge it down her throat. Her eyes open into a narrow slit. What she saw shocked her. She screamed.

_WELL SO HOW WAS IT? PART ONE WAS BETTER RIGHT? I KNOW, THAT WAS LIKE TWICE THE LENGTH OF THIS! :( SORRY I MADE HWO A TOTAL JERK AND WELL JIN, HE'S A SEXY SUPER GENIUS, LIKE LIGHT AND L! KEKEKE~ PART 3 IS COMING UP SOON WITH MORE ACTION AND ROMANCE... AND WELL... THAT'S THE END. ITS A TRILOGY AFTER ALL... _

_**-SPOLERS ALERT**-_

_Part 3 is basically about how Hwoarang chooses to defeat the Zaibatsu using his authority in the G-Corp. His identity to the G-corp workers are unknown. he talks to them through a screen with the letter H! LIKE L AND NEAR FROM DEATH NOTE! anyway, i'm planning on a cool way to end the story and hoping for suggestions. PM me please? thanks i love you all xoxo baibai for the moment_

_~obsessiveangel signing off *salute*_


End file.
